


Kiss Me in the Park

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mates, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante brings Nero to the park for a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of personal experience. Title from Lana Del Rey's Lolita.
> 
> For Harley.

The car rolls into a mostly empty parking lot and Nero glances around. “A park? Since when do you like nature?”

Dante shrugs, “Thought it would be fun.”

Nero shoots him a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything more. They park and Dante flips off the ignition before opening the door. Nero looks over at his mate as he secures his glove over his Bringer and makes sure his sling is covering the glowing well enough. “And this isn’t a job? No demons to kill? Just… walking. In the park.”

“It’s a date, Nero.” Dante approaches him and grabs his free hand. His human hand. “Just walking in the park. But we can go somewhere else if you don’t want to.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “This is… this is good.” He just didn’t expect such a date from _Dante_ of all people. Dante’s the kinda guy to take him to taco bell and treat him to an extra crunch wrap or go to domino’s at three in the morning. Walks in the park weren’t his thing.

But it’s nice. It’s a nice day and it feels good to have Dante pressed up next to him as they walk around the park. Dante’s arm circles Nero’s waist before his hand travels down and plants itself in Nero’s back pocket. Nero blushes brightly when Dante smirks and squeezes at his ass through the fabric.

They circle the small park a couple times, just chatting and enjoying one another’s company. It’s pleasant, a nice outing.

And then they get back to the car.

Dante’s hand has been firmly planted in Nero’s back pocket for the entire outing, but now he withdraws it. Only to let it wander more freely over Nero’s backside. “Dante!”

“What?” And with that little self satisfied smirk, it’s clear he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

“There are _people_ here.”

Dante glances around before pushing Nero up against the side of the car, effectively pinning him in place. “Barely anyone. Two families and a dog. On the other side of the park.”

The kiss placed at his throat, with just enough bite and insistence to melt him, has Nero shuddering and giving in. “Not out here.”

He can feel Dante grin against his neck. Then he’s pulling away and the back door is opening. Nero hardly has time to react before Dante is nearly forcing him into the back seat.

And Nero loves it.

He loves the way his arm catches on the door and probably bruises him. He loves the way Dante practically rips his sling from his arm. He loves the way the sling is repurposed to tie his wrists together over his head. And he loves the ferocity with which Dante devours his skin and envelopes his soul.

“D’you- d’you have lube?” Dante always has lube everywhere, shouldn’t even have to ask.

The elder pulls back enough to contort and reach up to the glove compartment. When he returns to Nero, he has an odd look on his face, “So… bad news.”

Nero narrows his eyes, “How could we _possibly_ have run out of lube?”

Dante shrugs, “Long jobs alone.”

Nero sighs, “So I have to suffer because you can’t keep it in your pants for a couple days?” Another shrug and Nero is sighing again. “Fine, do it dry.”

That earns him a raised eyebrow? “Sure? Could just rub you off. Heavy petting.”

“Dante, if your dick is not inside of me in the next five minutes, I’m walking home after I buster punch you in the balls.”

The wince is satisfying, it’s not often Nero is brave enough to dirty talk and threaten in the same breath. Usually he’s too embarrassed to come close to saying something like that. But Dante’s got him worked up and now he’s _needy_.

Dante wastes no time, his mouth is at Nero’s neck and his hands are tearing clothes from Nero’s body and from his own. It’s not slow or careful or anything like what their date just was. It’s primal, needy, feral. A stark contrast

It’s everything he wants.

In his best effort, Dante shoves his fingers into Nero’s mouth. Nero lavs his tongue over them, soaking them and treating them like the best dick he’s ever had. Like Dante’s dick. He coats them in saliva before Dante pulls them back and hardly gives warning before pushing two of them into him.

Spit is a poor lubricator. Very poor. It’s practically dry by the time Dante’s fingers make it into him, so it burns and it’s uncomfortable. But it’s not unwelcome. Shocks of pain radiate from his lower back and he knows he’s going to be sore but it feels so _good_. And by the way he whines and squirms, he’s sure Dante knows he’s enjoying himself.

Dante knows him. He knows his body. He knows what he likes. So he has no problem in dissolving Nero into a whimpering mess while doing the tedious work of stretching him, made more so by the lack of lubrication. But Nero’s too far fucking gone. He’s completely forgotten about where they are. The windows are fogged up and the air is warm and wet with both of their panting.

“Dante…” Nero’s voice is hardly more than a breath. A needy, whiny, desperate breath.

“I know, baby boy,” Dante whispers back, voice nearly as strained as Nero’s own. He brushes that spot inside Nero once more before withdrawing the four fingers he’d worked into him. The emptiness feels so _wrong_. Nero desperately wants to be filled once more.

And Dante doesn’t keep him waiting. He’s bent nearly in half, Dante fingers digging into his thighs to keep him there. There are sure to be interesting bruises there later.

The initial penetration is like a sigh of relief for Nero. Like he’s just being completed. But as Dante pushes deeper, the radiating burn returns. He squirms and struggles, making little gasps, but Dante holds him in place and kisses deep hickeys into his neck and chest. Words of encouragement less spoken and more conveyed through moving lips against sweat soaked skin.

Dante starts with slow, shallow thrusts. He barely moves, still allowing Nero to adjust. But as Nero relaxes and starts pushing back against him, his strokes get longer. Dante’s precum helps lubricate just enough that he doesn’t drag with each movement and it’s heady.

They’re so close, cramped in the back of Dante’s car. Contained as they are, breathing each other’s air, it’s wildly intimate. Dante releases Nero’s hands from their binds and his nails dig deep into Dante’s back, leaving damp lines of blood behind.

It never lasts long between them like this. Not unless Dante wants to take his time. And in the parking lot of a public park, slow isn’t what they’re going for. Dante knows every way to have Nero keening. He knows he should sacrifice holding Nero’s legs with one hand so that he can latch it around his neck. And he knows that Nero can’t hold back when Dante whispers what a good boy he is right in his ear, so possessive.

There’s a special thing, when Nero and Dante come together. Physically, it’s a high like none other. A complete white out of all senses and this warmth that spreads throughout Nero’s body. Emotionally, it’s an overwhelming crash of waves of feeling, of love and security and safety.

But it’s through their connection, through the link of their mateship, that the true magic happens. Everything is magnified tenfold. Every nerve in Nero’s body feels alight in the best ways. Painfully sensitive and yet blissfully unfeeling. Every element races under his skin and he can _feel_ Dante. Not just feel him physically, the way his weight presses into him from above, the way his breath skitters across his skin. But _feel_ him. Feel the way he’s feeling the same wild pleasure. The odd sensation of feeling like he’s inside himself. The feel of his own skin against Dante’s fingers. The trouble breathing they’re both having.

It’s bliss.

Nero isn’t sure how long they lay there. By the time he opens his eyes and glances around, the windows are completely fogged over and the air is hot and stagnant. “Dante.”

“Mmm,” Dante mumbles, face buried in Nero’s neck.

He runs fingers through Dante’s hair and absently finds he has a bit of dried blood on them, “Can’t stay here.”

Dante sighs and ever so slightly burrows deeper into Nero, “W’not?”

“We’re at a park. With families. Be pretty frowned upon were someone to happen upon us.”

There’s some vague grumbling, but eventually Dante peels himself away from Nero. He pulls back and pulls out and both of them wince. Nero feels the sticky mess inside him. “Gross, least you could’ve used a condom.”

Dante shoots him a lazy grin, “Could’ve asked.”

Nero glares, “Just take me home so I can clean up.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

Nero only blushes a little when he climbs out of the car after Dante to get in the front seat after replacing his clothes when a mother of two children running in the park give them a very disapproving look.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
